Sleepovers Are Not for the Weak of Heart
by Angel Of AnimeXOXO
Summary: Poor Kagome only wanted to hang out with her girl friends for once, but of course the whole Sangoku Jidai gang shows up at her slumber party. A friend of Kagome's takes interest in her relationship with Inu Yasha and decids to help them out... FINISHED
1. The Ture Horror of Truth or Dare

Sleepovers are Not For the Weak of Heart  
  
By Angel of Anime  
  
Chapter #1: The True Horror Of Truth or Dare  
  
*****  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, except Inu Yasha of course, cuz he is soo cool and hot and buff and *starts drooling* ok no I lied, he's Rumiko Takahashi's like all the others *sniffle*  
  
*****  
  
"Ok I'll go first!" Giggles "Miroku- kun, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth?"  
  
"Ok hrmmm, are you a virgin?!?!?!" giggles and screams echo around the room  
  
"Of course not, not that it is any business of yours."  
  
"Miroku- sama, you're lying."  
  
"What? How can you say that! You don't even know what a virgin is!"  
  
"I know, but I can smell lies."  
  
More Giggles and Miroku blushes deeply  
  
"Kagome- chan, your friends are so cool!"  
  
"Sure" Kagome mumbles, starring at her lap. *I just knew it! Of course the only time I get to hang out with my friends in like 5 months and they all have to ruin it!*  
  
Kagome had come home to plan a slumber party. Of course she had stayed more than 3 days, and the whole gang had come to take her back. Now about twelve fourteen-year-old girls along with Kagome and co. were sitting in the Higurashi family room playing of course, truth or dare.  
  
Kagome looked around, her friends were having a field day. Inu Yasha had about five girls glomped onto him (of course all of them had to touch his ears, which he did not like!) a few girls were playing with Shippo, which he thoroughly enjoyed and Miroku kept inching closer to Sango and the girl she was chatting with, making Sango very edgy.  
  
"Ok Miroku- kun your turn!"  
  
"Ok, Yoko! Truth or Dare?"  
  
A very pretty girl turned away from Sango to face Miroku. Her sandy blond hair was done up in a fancy bun (Yunji [A/N: my real life best friend!!! Korean name, lol, she loves to do hair] had to do everyone's hair) [A/N: with so much opportunity I had to put my self in this!!! I am Yoko Hehe]. "This is a lose lose situation isn't it? Hehe."  
  
"You have to chose! I asked you!"  
  
"Fine. brrr dare I guess"  
  
Miroku snickered evilly "Ok. let me. /Miroku starts drooling/ touch your boob! For one minute!"  
  
"Miroku no Hentai!!!" /Sango bashes Miroku over the head with her boomerang/  
  
"Siiiigh, fine I guess." Miroku moved closer and took as much advantage of the situation as possible. As soon as the egg timer went off Yoko went into full karate mode and smacked Miroku right out the window into the tree [A/N: yes I am a 1st degree brown belt!!!]  
  
"No fair!"  
  
"You didn't say I could retaliate after the one minute, bleee /Yoko sticks out tongue and pulls down eye lid anime style/, now my turn!!!, hrmmmm."  
  
Yoko looks around the room, she spies an anxious Kagome squirming across the circle.  
  
"Ok! Kagome- chan, truth or dare?"  
  
"Oh me? Uh Dare I guess."  
  
"Hrmmm ok. *gotta think of one to liven up this party* do a striptease for the guys, well except Shippo of course! [A/N: ahhh, so me]"  
  
"Yoko!!!!" Kagome yells and turns completely red, Inu Yasha's face at that moment got so red, Yoko could have sworn he was a cheery with dog ears. "She. dared.you.you.have to!!!!"  
  
"Miroku for kamis sake you're getting drool all over my sleeping bag!"  
  
"Yoko! You can't be serious!" Kagome's face was about just as red as Inu Yasha's now. Yoko could tell there was something between them, she had to get the ball rolling.  
  
"Fine if you don't wanna do that, you have to MAKE OUT with Inu Yasha for 2 WHOLE MINUTES! You gotta choose, but be careful bout the striptease, Miroku is about to explode over there."  
  
"Uh.. Uh.. Uh.."  
  
"Gotta choose! Go.Yuan./all the girls join in the countdown, there are cries of 'Striptease' and 'Make out'/ San. NI. ICHI! GOTTA CHOOSE!"  
  
"MAKE OUT!" Yells a completely exasperated Kagome; she chances a look at Inu Yasha, "wait can I change my answer?"  
  
"No!!!! You already chose!"  
  
"NOOOOOOO, LET HER CHANGE, LET HER CHANGE!!!!!"  
  
/Everyone sweat drops as they look at Miroku who looks vaguely like one Ataru Morobashi [A/N: Lum kicks booty!!!!]/  
  
"No she chose! You HAVE to do it!"  
  
"Yoko!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Talk to the hand, you chose!"  
  
"Do It! Do It! Do It!" The girls all chant together.  
  
Yoko picks up the egg timer, "Whenever you're ready. /she glances at the two/ then again that might not happen anytime soon, ok./ Kagome inches towards Inu Yasha/ GO!"  
  
Kagome leans in and kisses Inu Yasha lightly on the lips; Inu Yasha just sits there.  
  
"That's not making out u cheater!!!"  
  
"Tongue! Tongue! Tongue!" Chant the girls again.  
  
Kagome deepens the kiss a little, still nervous. *I shouldn't have chosen this, Inu Yasha won't even kiss back, he really does hate me doesn't he?* Just then Inu Yasha leaned in a little, finally returning the kiss. The chanting girls get completely silent, you could hear a pin drop. Kagome quite surprised at this leans in much harder then intended, becoming swept up in the moment. Inu Yasha pushes back and their mouths slowly open. The girls gasp, the two start really going at it, slow and unsure at first, but gaining confidence as they go. As the timer rings the couple are still going at it with a vengeance, the girls still look on in utter surprise. Yoko is the first to gain her senses.  
  
"Well, well, Kagome- chan. I didn't think you would actually do it. Ok you two that's enough."  
  
Extreme giggles and squeals.  
  
Kagome pulls back from an almost disappointed Inu Yasha, their faces an even deeper shade of red now, if that is at all possible. The girls are going crazy with laughter, while Yoko only smirks. Sango smiles sweetly, Miroku looks vaguely disappointed and Shippo stares on in disbelief.  
  
*****  
  
Waaaa, I know the author's notes were confusin, essentially, I am Yoko (my Japanese name), and my best friend in real life, Yunji, is the one that had to do everyone's hair, which is so her! Well I hope you liked it! More to come!!!!  
  
P.S. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	2. Death of Dignity by Strip Poker

Sleepovers are not for the Weak of Heart  
  
By Angel Of Anime  
  
Chapter #2: Death of Dignity by Strip Poker  
  
*****  
  
Disclaimer: Waaaaa I don't own any of these character *sniffle* not even the wonderfully awesome Inu Yasha, Rumiko Takahashi's so lucky! *tear*  
  
*****  
  
"Ok Yunji- chan, what do you have?" Yunji lays down her hand of cards to reveal a straight.  
  
"Wow, not bad, looks like Kagome- chan, you lose."  
  
"The shirt, the shirt!!!"  
  
"Miroku- kun! That's the eleventh time tonight! Stop drowning my sleeping bag in drool! That's so gross!"  
  
Now the gang had moved onto strip poker. Of course, it was originally cookie poker, (they had all the different types of cookies for the chips too) but the now Official, Inu Yasha Fan Club of course demanded strip poker, so their votes along with Miroku's two arms were the majority. At least now they got to eat the cookies.  
  
Kagome slipped off her last sock and threw it into the pile.  
  
"Ok I'll deal again!" Yoko shuffled the cards Vegas style and handed them out. Of course Shippo wasn't allowed to play, so he was nestled in Yunji's lap quite enjoying the wonderful treatment. Almost all the girls had lost their socks and a few had lost shirts (which Miroku FULLY enjoyed) Inu Yasha had lost the top to his houshi(SP?) and Miroku had a lost quite a bit of jewelry, Sango was the only one completely clothed.  
  
"Looks like you lose Inu Yasha, off with the shirt! Hehehe"  
  
The entire Fan Club's eyes became the size of saucers as Inu Yasha Pulled off His undershirt. *Soooooo buff....* Yoko could only drool.  
  
"Hrumph, and you complain about your sleeping bag, look at what you have done to the cards!" said Miroku as he snatched the deck from Yoko and began to shuffle it how she had taught him. Kagome looked up from her lap and glanced at Inu Yasha's bare chest. *Wow! He is really buff! I always thought he was, but he always wears that bulky houji,(SP?!?!?) it hides everything!!*  
  
"Hellooooooo! Kagome- chan, what do you have?? Hello?"  
  
"Oh, uh I have two pair."  
  
"Dang I lose."  
  
"Off with the shirt! Off with the shirt!!!"  
  
"Who suggested this again??"  
  
Yoko pulled off her top and threw it into the pile. She watched as Miroku's hand inched closer and closer to her, she slowly drew back her fist and then brought it down heavily upon the monk's.  
  
"Oooowwwwww!!!"  
  
"Hentai!"  
  
"What on Earth are those contraptions you girls are wearing!! That's no fair!"  
  
"It's called a bra and look who's talking!!! You have so much jewelry that even if we play until Monday you'd still be clothed!"  
  
"Why? Do you want to see Yoko- chan?"  
  
"Who said you could call me chan!!! Just deal you perverted monk!" Miroku deled out five cards to everyone. Inu Yasha scowled at his cards and Kagome just sighed. Yoko watched the two starring at their cards. *Man, gotta stir things up again.*  
  
"Actually Miroku, I wanna deal!" Yoko snatched the cards away from the monk who was still trying desperately to make the cards arch, but ended up spewing them everywhere. Sweat drops. Everyone helped pick up the cards and they decided to start the round over again. Yoko shuffled the cards, and quickly slipped ten on the bottom the deck. She began to deal out the cards to everyone, always making sure to give Inu Yasha and Kagome the cards from the bottom of the pile. She watched the emotions play across their faces as they looked at their cards. She only snickered.  
  
"Ok, Kagome- chan, how many do you want?"  
  
"Uh." Yoko slipped a few more cards to the bottom of the deck.  
  
"Four I guess." Yoko handed her the cards and relieved her the four she had put down.  
  
"Ok Inu Yasha- kun, how bout you?"  
  
"Grumble, grumble, three," She deled him some more cards from the bottom of the deck and shuffled the ones he put on the floor back into the deck. The couple both face faulted. *I have them right where I want them.*  
  
"Ok everyone, let's see your cards," The girls all slowly set down their cards, miraculously, they all had things like full houses and straights. Kagome frowned as she set her hand down, a pair of 2's. Inu Yasha held back, not wanting to show his cards.  
  
"Inu Yasha, gotta show em."  
  
"Fine!" He slammed them down, a pair of 2's.  
  
"Wow! Looks like you both lost." Kagome sighed as she gently undid the buttons of her pajama top and slipped it off, tossing it into the pile. Miroku's eyes grew quite wide and he began to drool, in an instant he was in front of Kagome, reaching out, but like lightening Inu Yasha had seen this, picked up a can of soda near him and chucked it at the houshi's head. The can exploded upon impact, dousing the now uncurious monk. Yoko lifted an eyebrow to look at Kagome.  
  
"No bra, Kagome- chan?"  
  
"I don't sleep with one on!"  
  
"Yeah, but ya shoulda guessed this would happen," Kagome was turning eight shades of red and starring at the floor, trying vainly to hold her new cards and cover herself up at the same time. Yoko spied Inu Yasha watching her out of the corner of her eye, he was blushing as well, and she noticed something else.  
  
"Ok Inu Yasha, you lost too."  
  
"This is no damn way-" Before he could finish the fan club had ripped off his pants leaving a very newd Inu Yasha sitting cross legged directly in Kagome's line of view. The girls all shrieked and giggled. A few starred and some turned away, most, were just simply surprised.  
  
"No underwear for you either, eh Inu Yasha?" Inu Yasha growled from deep within his throat.  
  
"Oh my gosh, It's so big!"  
  
"Figures a guy like Inu Yasha would be so huge!"  
  
"Inu Yasha, how lucky you are, not as lucky as I of course-" The once recovered monk collapsed again, the guilty loli-pop [hey, those hurt like a b*tch when thrown hard enough!! Don't ask how I kno, sweat drop, heh heh] laying a half a meter away. The monk's eyes turned to stars as another sizable lump started to grow up upon his head, next to the soda can one which was now the size of a soft ball.  
  
Kagome looked up from her lap, just a little. *Well, a little peak wouldn't hurt.* She glanced up, but sat up, unable to cover herself all the way. Of course at that exact moment Inu Yasha looked up, they both took a much longer than expected 'peak' from sheer shock, and a little bit of something else.  
  
All the girls suddenly got quiet as the two starred at each other. Everyone held his or her breath. Suddenly the two snapped to their senses, both a complete cherry red all over. Kagome seemed to find the wall at that moment o so interesting as Inu Yasha did the ceiling. The girls all let out another loud shriek and giggles galore.  
  
"Omigosh! Inu Yasha, you're so cute when you blush!"  
  
"Look, his ears are turning red too!"  
  
"Hehehe, that's not the only thing!" All the girls looked back down at Inu Yasha, and if they had been giggling before, now they were all out laughing. Inu Yasha growled loudly from deep within, barely containing the urge to pound them all right there.  
  
Kagome's mother and Sota rushed upstairs and flung open the door to see what on Earth all the commotion was about. What they found wasn't pretty. Everyone was rolling around on the floor laughing except Kagome, who was still starring at the wall, Inu Yasha who was growling even louder as he tried to cover himself up, and Shippo, who seemed to be utterly and completely confused. Kagome's mom sweat dropped. She closed the door as quick as she could,  
  
"Momma, what were they-"  
  
"Don't ask Sota- chan, just don't ask." And with that she walked away, leaving a very confused little boy standing at the top of the stairs, eyes as big as saucers while he starred at the closed door, the roars of laughter still emanating from it.  
  
*****  
  
"Gosh, what are we gonna do with all these cookies now?"  
  
Inu Yasha refused to play anymore after the last. incident, as did Kagome, so they decided to stop. Now they were left with what seemed to be an endless amount of boxes and bags of cookies!  
  
"Well you said we were gonna play cookie poker, so I bought lots, just to be safe!"  
  
The girls had all begun to rip into the cookies and were slowly munching away. They talked of this and that, and someone plunked in the Michelle Branch CD, and the CosmoGirls were fished out of the closed [That's a girls magazine if ya didn't know] They lounged around, painting nails, reading, doing hair, all the normal slumber party activities. Inu Yasha was so board he wanted to pound someone just for something to do. Yunji was doing Sango's hair, a few girls were painting Mrioku's toenails pink and Shippo was just being cuddled and pet as he walked from girl to girl. Inu Yasha glanced at a box of cookies.  
  
*Well, nothin better to do.* He ripped it open and popped one into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. His eyes grew wide and he picked up the box and began to pour it into his mouth. The girls all stopped their activities and gaped and Inu Yasha's cheeks grew, and resembled that of a chipmunk carrying nuts in its cheeks. He stared back at them, chewing vigorously.  
  
"Waff?"What He sprayed bits of cookies everywhere and the girls all screamed. Yoko and Kagome only sweat dropped. Miroku watched as Inu Yasha swallowed the cookies, then poured the rest of the cookies into his mouth, emptying the box. The monk reached down for a bag of 'chocolate chip macadamia nut sugar cookies' [my fav. siiiiiigh *mouth waters*] he gently tore open the bag and popped one into his mouth. *WOAH!* He began shoveling them into his mouth just as fast as Inu Yasha was, going through a few bags a minute.  
  
"Wow! Guess we won't need to worry about getting rid of the cookies now." Kagome could only nod in response to Yoko.  
  
The girls all shrugged and continued their activities; of course they all seemed to inch to the opposite side of the room, away from the two gluttons. After a few minutes the large pile of cookies was almost depleted. Suddenly Miroku stopped and set down the box he had been shoveling into his mouth. He looked over at Kagome with half lidded eyes. He snickered and crawled away from Inu Yasha and the cookies. The gluttonous dog noted this and watched Miroku crawl towards Kagome from the corner of his eyes as he continued to devour the cookies. The monk waddled his way to Kagome's side, pushing away the girl that was sitting next to her.  
  
"Lord Miroku!! That was so rude-" Before she could finish Miroku had pulled her face to his and planted his lips squarely on hers. Her eyes grew to the size of saucers, as she was too shocked to pull away. All the girls stopped dead. All starring. Now this wasn't the kind of silence from before, no this was the 'man- that's-wrong' silence. Inu Yasha starred, mouth hanging open at the monk and a now very frightened Kagome. He stood completely enraged, his battle aura sparking and crossed slowly to the couple. The girls all gasped and scooted as far away as they could. Inu Yasha did not look like one to be messed with. Inu Yasha reached down and tore the monk away, slowly walked towards the window, opened it and threw him out with as much force as he could muster. He promptly slammed the window and stood, shaking with rage.  
  
Now Kagome at this point was confused beyond reason. She sat there completely spaced out as the girls all cowered in fear of Inu Yasha. Slowly a flashback crept into Kagome's mind.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hi guys!"  
  
"Kagome!!!"  
  
"Hi Shippo, here."  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"It's a candy bar from my time, it's really good try it!" Kagome unwrapped the Mars bar for the confused little fox, who promptly took a bite.  
  
"WOW! This is good!"  
  
"Why the hell is that brat getting special treatment!"  
  
"Calm down Inu Yasha, I brought one for each of you," Kagome handed the chocolate out to the rest of the group. Sango gingerly unwrapped hers and took a small delicate bite. Miroku hastily tore open the bar and took a large bite. Inu Yasha. shredded the wrapper with his claws and shoved the whole thing in his mouth all at once. Kagome could only sweat drop as the dog demon vainly tried to chew up the bar. She looked over and Miroku had already finished his bar as well.  
  
"Uh. like it?"  
  
Inu Yasha only grunted a yes as he finished chewing his bar. Miroku looked up at her through half lidded eyes.  
  
"Uh. what's with him?"  
  
"Suuuuuuuuuggggaaaaaarrrrr."  
  
"Uh oh." The group all fled into the woods as Miroku stood shakily and stumbled around in confushion before he collapsed. They all stared at him from the bushed then came back out to get a better look at him. Shippo ran and got a stick to poke him with.  
  
"Think he's still alive?"  
  
Snoooooooorrrrrrrrr  
  
"I have a feeling he is."  
  
Flashback  
  
*That's what it was; Miroku couldn't metabolize the sugar in the cookies. it's like. alcohol to him! Wait. did Inu Yasha just save me again? OH MY KAMI! WAS THAT MY FIRST KISS? I always wanted it to be with.* Inu Yasha turned and stared at her, he walked over and sat right next to her, a little too close for Kagome's comfort. All the girls watched as his aura slowly shrank, they just shrugged it off and continued their activities. Kagome shook a little, angry that her first kiss was so rudely stolen when she remembered earlier that night. *No, that wasn't, I kissed Inu Yasha, that was my first kiss. even though it didn't count.* Inu Yasha felt her relax and she smiled up at him. *Kami she's pretty when she smiles like that.* She snuggled a bit closer and sighed as she laid her head on his shoulder. Inu Yasha's eyes grew a little wider as he felt her soft hair tickle his cheek. *She smells so good.* He felt her relax even more and he slowly put his arm around her shoulders. She tensed a little, but relaxed just as quickly.  
  
The girls all turned to face the couple again, Yoko carefully slipped a disposable camera out from her bag and walked in front of the couple.  
  
"Say cheese!" Before they could protest the camera flashed. Inu Yasha rubbed his eyes and all the girls 'awwwwed'. Kagome looked at each other, their eyes falling to Inu Yasha's hand on her shoulder, and in a split second they were on opposite sides of the room.  
  
*****  
  
Ok! So there's the second chapter! Sorry it took so long, I know I am bad, I kinda only write when I am I the mood, I needa work on that. Also I had this all written out, and I re read it and just hated it! So I totally deleted it and started over. Plus I was going to end it with Sota looking at the door, but that was only three pages long, so I added in the cookie chapter, yeah this was originally two small chapters, but I. Angel, shall allow no one to say that I post short chapters! Lol whatever.  
  
Oh and thanks to mewie9, it is Sangoku Jidai, I wrote this on vacation; with no Internet access lol so I kinda winged that spelling. 


	3. Why You Should Avoide 'Love Seats' At Al...

Sleepovers Are Not For The Weak Of Heart  
  
By Angel Of Anime  
  
Chapter 3: Why you should fear 'love seats'  
  
*****  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own Inu Yasha, or those mini chocolate chip pancakes, and while we're at it, I don't own a giraffe either.  
  
*****  
  
"Oh, how about this one?"  
  
"Too, sad!"  
  
"This one?"  
  
"Total chick flick, Kagome- chan don't you have anything other than chick flicks?" "Well that's all I thought we would be watching."  
  
The girls were sifting through Kagome's enormous pile of videos. Essentially they were all chick flick, romance tearjerkers. Yoko spied a videotape in the pile and smiled wickedly.  
  
"We, are going to watch this!" All the girls stared at the box that Yoko held high, and the color drained from their faces.  
  
".But that's really scary!"  
  
"I know, does Inu Yasha look like the kinda guy who would enjoy a tearjerker?" The girls all mumbled, but agreed. They straightened out their sleeping bags to face the TV. Kagome was about to sit on the floor with the other girls, but Yoko pulled her over to sit next to her on the couch, which was of course, next to Inu Yasha as well.  
  
"Sit here," She whispered. Kagome just shrugged and settled in. A girl hit the play button and they watched the previews come on and the credits start rolling. Kagome glanced over at Inu Yasha. He had his arm draped behind the couch and he was starring off into space, obviously board. The couch they were sitting on was really only meant as a love seat, so she was practically pressed right up against Inu Yasha, he seemed to notice this too and glanced down at her, but saw her looking at him and quickly turned away. Kagome turned to watch the movie, which was just starting.  
  
A girl was walking through a long corridor of an old creaky house in Japan. She walked carefully, but the floor creaked with every step she took, she slowly rounded a corner when a hideous monster jumped on her. Its fangs were dripping with blood and she starred as it tore into her chest and ate her heart, while she was still alive!  
  
The girls all screamed when the monster popped out. Kagome winced when she saw its fangs and unconsciously scooted closer to Inu Yasha, who noticed this and tried his best to just keep watching while a slow blush crept up on his face.  
  
The cops were bagging the body the day after the attack. They reported another killing, that made five this week. They sent the body for autopsy and left the building, unaware of two eyes watching them from the basement. Those eyes belonged to the wear wolf. He was a handsome boy, with a devious look in his eyes. He wiped away some dried blood from his mouth and waited for all the cops to leave so he could leave the basement. It was his curse, he was. An American Ware Wolf in Tokyo!  
  
The ware wolf (in boy form) entered a small café on the corner of the street. He glanced around and saw one girl sitting by her self. He walked up and started talking to her. Soon it was getting dark and he said he had to go, but she could come if she liked. Of course she came and he lead her to the house.  
  
The girls all tensed, a few started screaming 'Don't go!' , but it is a stupid horror movie so she went.  
  
He led her to his bedroom and they started making out. After a while she started to get undressed and he said he had to do something and left the room. She figured he was going to get a condom so she waited for him on the bed. Then she heard a horrible yowl, so close it could be in the house. 'It can't be a wolf' she thought, it was almost human, but still canine at the same time. She left the room and walked out into the squeaky hallway.  
  
The girl's eyes became the size of saucers as they watched her jiggle a door handle in the hallway, the door seemed locked, but it flung open with one push. Kagome looked away in anticipation.  
  
The girl saw that the door led to a flight of steep, creaky stairs. She started down them, calling for the boy. She got half way down, when the boy appeared at the top of the stairs. He was smirking evilly, which made the girl a little uncomfortable. She smiled at him and walked closer,  
  
"Wheu, I'm glad it's you, I thought I heard something!"  
  
"Really" The boy laughed mincingly and the girl was now very scared.  
  
"Uh, I think, I better be going."  
  
"No, please stay!" The boy reached out and shoved her down the stairs. She made a horrible cracking sound when she hit, her leg broken so badly that the bone was sticking out of the skin.  
  
Everyone except Inu Yasha seemed disgusted by the bone, but they couldn't tear their eyes away.  
  
The boy started down the stairs. The girl looked up at him, her eyes big and round. She tried to scamper away, but her leg hurt too much. She watched in horror as he came closer. Suddenly his eyes became ghastly yellow, he smiled showing her his new fangs. Hair seemed to grow from his arms and legs and his fingernails grew into claws and he got down on all fours, howling madly.  
  
Kagome couldn't watch, she turned away and cowered. She heard something about a 'stupid weakling' before she felt Inu Yasha's arm rest on her shoulder and pull her closer to him. He winced when he felt her tense, but she relaxed and buried her face in his chest. Yoko smiled, *My work here is done!* She slowly slipped off the couch and snapped a quick picture as everyone was preoccupied with the movie.  
  
The movie ended and everyone chatted about it. Kagome and Inu Yasha glanced at each other and blushed profusely while Kagome quickly slid to the other side of the couch. The girls chatted a little about this and that, but they were all pretty tired, and decided it was time to sleep. Kagome fished a few extra sleeping bags out of the closet for the feudal era friends. They all laid out and soon all the girls were sleeping. Miroku snored loudly and Shippo whimpered a little in his sleep. Kagome wasn't exactly sure how, but she ended up sleeping right next to Inu Yasha. They were pretty cramped in the living room, so their sleeping bags were practically touching. Kagome slowly closed her eyes and was about to drift off when she heard someone call her.  
  
"Kagome, are you awake?"  
  
"Huh? What is it Inu Yasha?" She looked over at the dog demon. He was resting his head in his hands and his eyes seemed almost sad. *What expression is that on his face?*  
  
"That. kiss. before, did, did you mean it?" He winced in anticipation of the answer.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Did you just do it because of the dare?"  
  
"Well. yes." He tensed even more and turned away from her. She giggled softly at him. *She's laughing at me!*  
  
"I did it because of the dare, because I wouldn't have had the courage to do it for real,"  
  
"Huh?" *Does that mean, that she wanted to do it?*  
  
"It was my first kiss ya know, I was hoping my first would have been softer and. with less tongue, but, I am glad. it was with you." She turned away, trying to hide the blush that covered her entire face. Inu Yasha smirked as she tried to look like the wall was so very interesting.  
  
"So. you wanted to do it for real?" He barely heard her say 'yes', it was so soft a human wouldn't have heard, but his sensitive dog ears picked it up with no problem. He had scooted closer to her by this time, and she turned around to face him, their noses only centimeters away. They stared at each other for a moment, then Inu Yasha closed the gap and their lips gently brushed each other. He pulled away and smiled, then turned around and lay his head down to sleep. Kagome stood a little stunned, and slowly reached up to touch her lips. She smiled then turned around and went to sleep.  
  
Yoko grinned ear to ear across the circle from the couple and waved a Polaroid picture around that she had just taken. She reached into a small hidden compartment in her sleeping bag and pulled out a few other pictures she had taken that night. She smiled at her good deed and replaced them in the compartment and then slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
"Awwwww, Isn't that cute!" "Kagome, I'm so jealous!" "Man, what did you two do last night?"  
  
Kagome woke up, and found that somehow last night Inu Yasha's arms had wrapped around her and she had snuggled up against his chest. *Wow! Strong arms.* Inu Yasha blinked awake and pulled his hands away as if Kagome was burning hot. The girls all laughed and Miroku gave Inu Yasha a wink that made him feel sick.  
  
"Hey Kagome, let's make chocolate waffles!"  
  
"Yeah ok, I think my mom bought some of the minis!" Everyone trudged into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Kagome pulled Costco sized boxes of Eggo Mini Chocolate Chip Waffles out of the freezer and popped a few into the microwave. The smell was making Inu Yasha faint, *soooo goooooood.* Kagome gave the first batch to Inu Yasha who was drooling all over the counter. After a while everyone had some and was munching away. The thing about chocolate chip waffles though is that the chocolate melts. After they were all done everyone had a little bit of chocolate smeared all over their hands and the like. The person who was the worst was of course Inu Yasha, who had practically eaten a box by himself and was currently licking the chocolate off his claws. The girls all giggled, Kagome smiled to herself as she watched him try to lick himself clean.[I am gonna have ta draw ya a pic o that, cuz if ya can't picture it, it's too darn cute to miss!] *He's so cute when he does that! He's like a little boy, wait did I say he was cute? No! Can't think that, but I am. sooo hot. NO! KAGOME STOP!! AHHHH*  
  
"Kagome- chan are you alright?"  
  
"Huh, what did you say Yunji- chan?"  
  
"You look stoned!"  
  
"Oh, heh heh heh,"  
  
*****  
  
The girls were all getting ready to go, clothes were stuffed into bags, sleeping bags rolled up. Slowly the girl's moms arrived to pick them up. Kagome stood at the door and waved bye as the girls all left.  
  
As Yoko was leaving she slipped an envelope into Kagome's hand and smiled at her, Kagome could just hear her whisper 'You're welcome!' before she turned and walked away. Kagome watched her get into her car and drive away confused. She closed the door and opened the envelope. Inside were Polaroid pictures. There was one of Inu Yasha and her kissing on the dare, *Hey, Yoko made that dare didn't she?*. Then there was one of Inu Yasha and her blushing after strip poker, *Didn't she deal those cards?* There was a picture of when Inu Yasha saved her from the sugar high Miroku, one of him and her snuggling on the couch, *She picked that darn movie too!* Realization was starting to hit Kagome as she looked at the next picture. It was of her and Inu Yasha kissing at night. She blushed profusely and saw one of her and Inu Yasha sleeping cuddled up. She laughed a bit as she looked at the last picture. It was of Inu Yasha covered in chocolate.  
  
*That was the best slumber part ever! Hehehe* She smiled to herself and silently mouthed 'Thank you'. She walked back inside and the Sangoku Jidai group was all sitting in the kitchen talking, Kagome entered and saw that Inu Yasha was bright red and Miroku was laughing. She smiled, *They really aren't that bad. I guess I am kinda lucky!*  
  
"Ohayo Kagome- sama, did you have a good slumber party?"  
  
"Yes, I think so."  
  
"Then are you coming back with us?"  
  
"Uh, I dunno, maybe later today."  
  
"Well, we better get going. we stayed longer than we intended,"  
  
Kagome walked them all to the well, Shippo waved and jumped in first, then Sango and Miroku, she waited for Inu Yasha to jump in, but he held back. He turned to her and smiled. *What's he up to.* Before she could move Inu Yasha walked up and planted a soft, but passionate kiss on her lips. She kissed back slightly, deepening the kiss. Without a word Inu Yasha took a step back and jumped into the well. *Yes, defiantly the best sleep over ever!* Kagome smiled and rushed to her room to tell her diary all that had happened.  
  
*****  
  
The screen goes blank and Yoko the magnificent walks into view. Yes I hope you enjoyed our little bit of Kagome/ Inu Yasha torture! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA couch hack weeze Man! I need to talk to Vegeta on how he does that, hrmmm, anywise, I know I had fun. didn't you??  
  
From off screen. "Yoko- chan! Are you talking to the audience again, you know you're not supposed to do that!"  
  
"Yeah yeah, gomen Yunji- chan, sheesh, well anywise, please review, and maybe I'll draw the pictures for you!" She walks off stage trying to look as evil as possible, but only come up looking a tad angry.  
  
*****  
  
Ok that's it, I know this was a short chapter, but I really liked it! The movie was a parody of 'An American Ware Wolf in Paris', I don't own that if I didn't mention that in the disclaimer. Well, I had a lot of fun writing this fic, I hope you enjoyed it, IF YA TOOK THE TIME TO READ YOU HAVE THE TIME TO REVIEW! Hehe luv ya all! Oh, P.S. If ya like this, check out my other stuff! Like Blood And Ramen, or A Good Day and its sequel, What Happens With Too Much Ambrosia, I hope ya like em! TTYL 


End file.
